Angry as a Blizzard, Silent as Snow
by Pentaphobe
Summary: AU? It is somewhat after the chunin exam, there will a retake in the rounds except this will just be those who are hand-picked for a do over of the third part of the exam. With this comes new feelings, new demons, and especially new love. Sasu/Hina Main
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or any of the characters, but my dream in the future is to have a life sized atomically create Gaara and he be my living plushie..

It was midnight, the hospital was dead of any form of life that would grace it besides the occasional nurse that would drop by or the janitor sweeping up the halls.. It was a boring thing, rehabilitating and getting back to health. It was so troublesome, such a long process that didn't help the spirit of the girl in particular who was awoke. A nightmare had disturbed her slumber, not much of a slumber she had anyway. Pale fingers caressed the cork of a bottle, medicine for the ache she had in her chest from her own cousin doing such damage to her. It was unfortunate the girl's position, she didn't know what to do or how she'd go about doing it.. For now she let the hospital take its time, not like her family wished her to be there anyway..

The dream was horrendous, her father disowned her to the full extent.. She had been banned anywhere near the Hyuuga manner, she had felt a pain on her cheek as she was thrown from the manor in her dream. It stung, like a slap in the face had been insued before she had fully succumbed to the dream.. It made her heart sink further. The shy girl was not at fault for trying to prove she was worth something. Even if it was just a little bit. It was better than nothing in her mind. Better than being a weak, shy, nobody that was called weird and not noticed. Not acknowledged for what she dreamed, not acknowledged for how things could be, how she wanted them to be, how much she trained and worked for them to be. They had not noticed she had gotten much better, that she split from her group since the Chunin exams and Naruto's departure with this 'Pervy-Sage'

He had only told herself and Lee, it seemed in the whiles she had been acknowledged by Naruto more than ever and with that came with her realizing she just admired his courage, his strength to believe in himself. By basking in his glow, his belief maybe she could grab at it and she could be like him too.. She also, after wandering through the hospital while the nurses were on break to Lee's room at him falling form his bed attempting to walk. For once he just wished to stand, stretch and look at the world which his Taijutsu might never grace again. It was unfortunate like her own situation, she had spoke with him.. Exchanged hearted words that would have Hinata admire his will power, to fight for what he wanted to do no matter the cost. Even if it meant his life, he's give it all.. He'd give it all to impress, to make his Gai-sensei proud.

Hinata learned much from them, it was better than being alone better than waiting for the snow to cascade on her cheeks when winter would come and pray it would freeze her. Praying it would ease the sorrow, the despair in her heart. The pain, it was emotional a wound that was so deep.. Cut so precise as if deliberate it happened to be so. She had learned to isolate herself. Shino accepted what she was doing, he understood and let his words of subtle kindness reach her mind.. Letting her know even though she was not around him, she would always have a friend in him. The same with Kiba, except he was more reluctant to accept that she was breaking away. Making a solitude for her own existence. It was unfortunate yes, her heart went out to him.

_"I will not be an insignificant bug to my homeland"_ Hinata glared out the window at the mood, the moon smiling on her determination and egged her on. _"I am not alone, I will be prove myself.. I will like Lee will become a splendid ninja, I excellent konochi. I will prove them wrong."_ She said quietly within the depths of her mind, she closed her eyes as veins protruded art around her eyes. Hinata breathed heavy in her chest. This determination from such a quiet one roused the entity in the distance.. Hinata glared her vision taking in everything, she could see.

Head fell back as the moon winked at her, telling her to rest her head, telling her many a things would grace her soon. She would prove herself and she was ready. Weary eyes slipped closed at the pain in her chest, it throbbed erratically and her heavy mind pushed her despair back, her determination, sorrow, and worry to the depth of her conscious to allow her body to act. IT suppress everything and let her slumber renew.. Her dream was none, blanket of velvet wrapped around her gentle. She was ready..

Angry as a Blizzard

..Silent as the Snow


	2. Chapter 1: White Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or any of the characters, but my dream in the future is to have a life sized atomically create Gaara and he be my living plushie..

Morning peeked.. The first rays of golden light into the pale room, albino lavender walls lit up with a golden lace peering at the female with indigo hair spilled over cream cheeks rosed by the heat of the covers that blanketed her barely clothed form.

Thick lashes shielding over her pupiless eyes, vaguely parted lips emitted slow.. Almost barely audible snores into the air while the girl turn on her side towards the window, her eyes flutter open slowly adjusting to the bright array that looked upon her. Bringing a gentle warm to surround her, hands cupped together against her bosom while she yawned stretching her arms towards the light as if about to grasp it with one of her hands.

A soft.. tiny smile graced her features and she rose from her side pressing her digits against her chest. Kneading the flesh there and she felt the sting.. An ache there, but it was bareable unlike before.

She threw her legs from 'round the sheets and went to the near closet that harbored her clothes where she could see that there had been new clothes set. Possible by Naruto, or Lee from Naruto but it really didn't matter it fit her mood well at the moment. She slowly put them on, combing down her hair.. The bangs were longer just centimeters from hovering above her shoulders and the hair length was a couple of inches from reaching her shoulders. It was a pleasant sight to see her hair had grown.

Caprees, a dark purple pigment rolled up at the peek of her shins with a cyan streak running down the leg on her left side. A fishnet shirt with a thick plate under it was for protection, but she had removed it not wanting it against her flesh, it was thickly netted ar her chest and below, but was looser at her just above her cleavage and higher than this. Over this garment was one of her usual long sleeved jackets that she usually wore, thinner than usual at the time of year it was and was the same pigment as her caprees.

The young girl walked to the window, pulled the curtains to close closing her eyes as she did this and fixed the bed a nurse came in to see if she was still sleeping. A kunai she hid under her pillow, she unsheathed and pushed the nurse into the wall before she could react. The blade held against her throat.

"IOh my.. I'm sorrie../I" Hinata pulled away, still at alert from the attack on the village.. The nurse understood, though shaken up and frightened that the innocent girl she had been treating could be a sly ninja as she was meant to be. Hinata placed the kunai in a strap, and twiddle with her fingers as she let the nurse pass.. She followed out the door heading to the exit.

She grabbed the flowers that Shino got for her to give when she couldn't leave her room, she walked down the hall where Lee was and he happened to be in his room still. A soft smile twitched on her lips as he offered her a grin, _"Hina-chan! Your youthful smiles brighten the room of this Forsaken Lotus."_

Using the nickname she gave him, not in a insulting matter but his injuries had caused his dreams to become empty. He didn't know much of how to balance out his sorrow and his determination, but she had told him being Forsaken is having a constant test of trying your strength to see if you were worthy of existence, if your goal in life is worth it. Hinata told him, _"Forsaken Lotus bloom this third time and outshine those who underestimate you."_ It had given him courage, he'd risk the surgery with Tsunade.

Hinata placed the flower on his head stand as he gave her 'Nice guy' thumbs up, and she offered him a nod heading into Naruto's room but found he had disappeared off somewhere and chuckled some knowing he must be off training or attempting to get Jiraiya to show him a new move. On her leave she passed by Sasuke's room finding Sakura tracing his black hair, twirling it wantingly in her hands when she thought no one was looking, when she thought no one was looking she touched him..

Hinata only sighed walking into the room not wanting to waste the flowers. She glanced at Sakura, not saying a thing.. She did not blush, stutter, or even look at her after the glance and she placed the flowers in Sakura's vase. _"Take care.."_ she whispered inaudibly to the flowers, kissing a petal on each of the flowers and placed them in the vase. These were rare flowers.. White roses, after the touch of the kiss they glowed. A feature of them when they came in contact with chakra.

She patted the rail of his bed and walked out inclining her head to Sakura.

Onyx eyes squinted.. half lidded, hazy. **"That girl.. Silent as snow.."** he whispered, the boy in bed. He looked to the White Roses, reaching to take them intrigued. His eyes closed back shut..

* * *

I hope my writing has improved to your liking, because surely my maturity has too. I've came back! =3

Hope you all like it. I've editted a few things. Since this is a somewhat copy-paste from my DeviantART(check my profile if you wanna check it out), I still had the webcodes to make it bold that's why it some spelling issues. But anyway..

Send me some reviews to fend off the writer-block demons!! ...'' They follow me ya'know.


	3. Chapter 2: White Wind

The Sun had taken to rising high in the sky, gentle and warming beams poured golden light on the streets of the village of Konoha. Busseling with business and things being repaired, it was only a matter of time before the retake of the Chunin exams would be happening. With everyone, meaning everyone that didn't have missions and such, worked together on the buildings and the stands and the grand buildings than it wouldn't be long before it looked to be already back into order. Of course, it would take some time, a couple of weeks to a month would help it. Less if work was done through the night like many intended.

The eldest Hyuuga girl just recently from the hospital, walked the streets holding the zipper of her jacket, fidgeting with it as she looked elsewhere whenever someone even took a gander in her direction. As if it was too much to see if they were even staring at her by meeting even a second of eye-contact, but this who she was unless she found a way to overcome her stress. She walked to a stand that had ointments; she used several of them but didn't use them separately. Mixed them in a concoction that would melt into her skin and would help ease the pain that was hurting her heart for a matter of time. She used the same method with another mixture of ointments for medicine she gave to Naruto.

The Hyuuga fidgeted with the zipper as she made it to the front of the stand, "I-I-I'd like t-t-th-those t-t-three.." She stuttered, the man gave her a warm, kind smile as he plucked the three that she pointed to with her hand that wasn't fidgeting with the zipper.

The man nodded placing the ointments in front of her before she placed the money he asked for in his hand, and she placed the ointments in her pocket starting down the street placing a hand over her lips yawning. She felt a sting in her chest, not like the pain from her injury but something.. As if something was calling to her. _**"Hina…Hinata.."**_ A soft, suave voice rung in her ears. She blinked several times looking around, before heading on.

She felt something was out of place and it was getting to her, she continued to walk as if to walk home ready to face whatever was to come.

Arriving at her home, she walked passed the border premieter around it and walked to the main part. She slid open the door heading immediately to her room, passing by her sister Hanabi giving her no reaction when she looked her up and down. Hinata knew, she was going to report to their father. She was home. Hinata, with quiet foots steps walked into her room and placed the ointments on a stand beside her bed. She got the larger of all of the ointment jars and emptied it out first. Once done, she wiped it clean and emptied the rest of the ointments carefully, one at a time onto the ointment she first emptied. She swirled them together with her fingertip. Before scraping them in the largest jar… A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she winced.

She moved herself away from the hand and stood up as she gripped the jar tightly, coming face to face with the one that injured her so.. "Neji-niisan.." His smooth voice tortured her slowly, "Your father wishes to speak with you..Come." She lowered her gaze, placing the jar in her pocket.

Looking into her Father's cold hues, she winced and looked down beginning to shake and quiver. Biting at her lower lip. "You have failed Hinata.." his deep voice thrummed. Striking her to the core. "What can I do with you? There is.. no more use for you, you are a disgrace to this clan." She whimpered and whispered, "I'm sorry." The Chunin exam was her finally place where she could prove she was worth something, she could make something of herself. Maybe prove she was worth that of being in her Father's house, even if not acknowledge. Their presences was enough, at least she wouldn't be alone..

"Sorry is not good enough.." he vocalized and she sucked in a breath. God the voice again, _**"Hinata.. Do not fear" **_She placed a hand to her head as he continued to speak, "We cannot keep such weakness in the clan.. Please relinquish your right as a ninja." Hinata gasped and yelled, "Stop talking to me!" Her words flowed before she could call them back and her Father's frown deepened, "Do you wish to leave your family then?"

Hinata gasped and shook her head, "Father, not you." Hinata grunted, the voice whispering her deepest most wanted things. Be strong, go be on your own, Do it, fight, prove them wrong. She wanted to so bad, but she was so timid. She was.."Hinata-sama, why do you waste time in not answering, you know you are a weakling, frightened to fight, and only will be in the way of real shinobi." The voice growled, she felt its presence more and she for once embraced it. "I am not weak.." she whispered under her breath.

She felt the voice, its presence was coming closer and so were others. Suddenly a pressure hit everyone; something was wandering where they shouldn't. Something was searching for someone, its chakra was thick and heavy.. It was someone, or something powerful and it was planning on to take something. The intent, she felt it in with her eyes she felt it in the tips of her fingers, the shiver she got from seeing deep blue chakra that took to accumulate. Gods, she felt it heavy in her chest.

Suddenly rocked the house roughly, it shook vigorously before Hinata got the chance to get up. She ran to her father and turned around, arms stretched out as if she just made her a shield for whatever was about to come and attack. Suddenly a giant white paw stomped through the house. A growl came from above where the snarling figure of a white dingo could be seen, its upper lip peeled back revealing pearly whites offering a nasty frown as the red oculars leering down at the man glared violently. Around the paw was a deep blue light, the chakra it seemed to be like the wind as it wrapped around Hinata. _**"My dear.. come, we shall prove these disgraceful peons what strength is.."**_ Hinata glanced at the others, cowering as ninja spew from everywhere.

Her chest began to grow tight. She did not know what to do. A whimper came as she continued ot stand, but fell to her knees. Her eyes widening, pupils growing smaller and smaller as she gripped at her chest. Wheezing deeply. She was having a panic attack. Why?! At this time?! She cursed. Hinata reached for the air, the intention reaching for help. One of her friends coming as jonin attempted to fend off the demon. A wind blew through the place, capturing Hinata breathing oxygen in her lungs. God, relief, but her chest was still tight. It ached. Her eyes dimmed lightly as she reached once more.

The massive paw rose, touching Hinata's and the white dingo became translucent. The wind blew once more tangling the translucent dingo up once more, and went into Hinata's being. An Anbu wrapped an arm around Hinata before she rested her head down, and jumped from the mess below. He headed for the Hokage Tower.

^ ^ Sorrie it took so long for an update, hope you like it.

I didn't know what creature would go well with Hina, but a rare white dingo should be well. Hope you guys approve of that.

=] Again, the reviews fend away the demons of writer's block. Juuubilee!


	4. Chapter 3: White Light

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Naruto, if I did Gaara would be hidden from the world as my luff~

A/N: By the way, they are older than perceived in the series at this time period. If you are in need of a list, please just merely ask and it shall be recieved, I'm so sorry about not updating in sooo long~ I hope you can forgive me with this semi-long, or uhm.. just chapter, huggles and kishes. ;3

_______

The unconscious creamy, pale skinned body in his hands was placed on the hospital bed while the medical team rushed in the room filling the once empty space and soon enough Tsunade came, throwing off her jacket in the process. The room trembled with an angered energy, jolting everyone in alert. No one knew exactly what to do. Neither did they know exactly what happened with the poor girl sweating profusely, they started simple getting several wet towels and placing them on her forehead and under her arms as well as on her stomach.

"What the hell is going on?" The sudden voice of Hiashi came, as if he was concerned about the well-being of his daughter, more concerned at what exactly was going on within his daughter, what its worth would be and how soon would its worth would then be obtained.

"Baa-chan, what was that thing that went inside of Hinata!?" the loud exclaim words came from the steadily running back and forth blond halo, Naruto placing the ice packs against her body. "Shut it boy, I'm trying to figure it out." The large bosomed woman's eyes swiftly scanned about, spotting the Anbu that brought her she barked, "Report." Suddenly things got quiet, the room stopped shaking as did the earth.

Everyone stood still in anticipation, but nothing happened. It was as if whatever had been causing the destruction wanted what the operative to say what needed to be said to the Fifth. The coast seemingly clear, everyone exited after the orders were barked to let the patient get some rest and removed two of the four ice packs around her body. Hinata's breathing shallow, but there it was enough for them to let her rest.

In the state she was in no one knew what she would going through, from the looks of the scans her brain was producing massive activity that was unexplainable. All they could perceive is that she was tangible yet she wasn't exactly, fully there.

"This sucks.." Naruto muttered, "And she just got out of the hospital." Kiba agreed, "I know.. who would have thought this would have happened, sheesh." Rookie 9 unabashed pressed their ears against the doors, trying to piece together what Tsunade and the Nin were speaking about. Even Shino sent one of his bugs through the key holes of the door to listen allowing his spot to be occupied.

"Report."

"There was a creature, it appeared similar to a Bijuu or a summon heading fast for the village. It given no real damage to our forces, but was sly and managed to get over the wall. Doing so, it headed straight in the direction of the Hyuuga manor breaking through the walls of the manor."

The Operative was cut off, raising the suspense in the group as they held their breath and waited to see what was said next. "What was it heading for the Hyuuga manor for? ..Why Hinata."

The operative's neutral gendered voice continued, "As soon as it broke through the manor its size considerable began to decrease, till it could fit and made its presence, angered by now to Hiashi Hyuuga, staring him down till Hinata. Despite her state of tears and her own fears, stood in front of her father to defend him. The demon considered this and became translucent, a moment or two later the demon turned into a chakra like state before disappearing into the Hyuuga girl's body."

Sakura blinked, "So Hinata's possessed by a demon now?" Neji backed away from the door, saying nothing but granting everyone a moment to converse. Lee jumped up, "Dear Hinata! Do not falter! You wishes to become strong will not be hinder; your youth can still blossom!" The girl with two buns on her head listening against the wall instead of the door bopped him on the head, "Shush! You're gonna get us caught idiot." Lee pout, "Bu—" Everyone, excluding Neji and Shino shushed him.. Naruto hypocritically turned and shout, "What are they gonna do with her?!" Sakura bonked him on the head.

"Damn.. inform her father of her current, stable condition as well as what seems to now possess her." The sound of heels were her clicking against the floor, "Tsunade-sama, look!" Shizune's voice finally spoke up and another set of heels were heard, "What in the hell?" The sound of shuffling was heard, before a voice was heard cursing at a casually loud dark haired and blond haired boys. Fortunately it wasn't heard by those inside the room.

"What are we to do Tsunade?" Shizune asked, her voice sound hesistant and troubled as if something was wrong and there was somehow nothing she could think of to do.

"The only thing we can do is wait.. We can't tell anything till she's awake." Tsunade, unnervingly but coolly said. "By the way, tell the idiots out there they can come in now.."

--------------

The dark haired boy looked down at his home, well this home that would become his previous home now that everyone was distracted he could take his leave and have his way. He's have a way to defeat what had been his curse his whole life, his only purpose for being there. Those soulless, onyx orbs didn't tremble at the heavens slowly weeping. The young man tilted his head back and looked up, unblinking despite the rain cascading down into his gaze..

"Whatever you had planned for me.." His voice gruffly spoke, "I cannot follow." He couldn't follow the path they had, they were light even Naruto had an ounce of light that broke through the darkness that shrouded his heart. Him.. no not him, he had it all over his. He was incased in it. Nothing could change that, no matter how many times Naruto or Kakashi insisted, no matter how many times Sakura attempted to give him an illusion that she's make it all better.

He chuckled.

Nothing was going to get better staying around with them, he had to act on his own, if they truly cared they'd understand this. But, they didn't. He slung his bag over his shoulder and crouched, springing off with agile muscles bounding off each branch that he came in contact with.

He was on the edge of the lands. He was almost there, he could taste the air to the freedom of his avenger path before he soared. His fee extended and arms out as he would take to stand once he landed. But that was not what seemed to be for him to follow. A barrier was suddenly set before him, he was propelled backwards a wall of white energy forcing him to fall on his ass and groan in his displeasure.

A scoff came from the raven head boy and jumped up to try forward again, yet this time the energy surrounded him turning him with he still on his feet and pushed him back in the direction he came. What the hell was this? Why couldn't he leave, he fathomed to himself trying to turn but this time he couldn't even make it to turn around. The leave was halted for now it seemed..


End file.
